


Growing Unease

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Series: Domestic Dreams [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Escort Jensen, Escort Service, M/M, businessman jared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12051180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Jared is the businessman who is falling in love and Jensen is the escort at the heart of the matter.





	Growing Unease

**Author's Note:**

> This series is written and thus posted out of a progressive timeline. Jared’s point of view goes back into the past, while (upcoming) Jensen’s point of view starts at their meeting and moves towards the present.

The boardroom is quiet, but Jared’s mind is loud. Executives are reviewing the reports he’s brought them, soft murmurs between them while Jared stares at a spot on the wall across the way. 

Somewhere in the back of his head, he knows he should be watching for the subtle reactions to the numbers they’re all digesting. Be prepared for someone’s hand to rise with questions on the tip of their tongues. Instead, his brain is firing on all cylinders with just one thing on repeat. 

_Jensen._

_Jensen._

_Jensen._

_Jensen._

_Jensen._

_Jensen._

When he allows himself to drift, he flashes to the end of this meeting, to his return to the hotel and the glow of sunshine that appears whenever Jensen first smiles at him for the evening. 

It’s been a year. Twelve months to the day they first met in that lonely, dark hotel bar. An anniversary of sorts if Jared bothered to celebrate such a thing. He so wishes he could, that they both would allow themselves the satisfaction. 

He wonders if Jensen would acknowledge it. Maybe for the right price, Jared could suggest it. But he knows that would only cheapen the moment, which is the last thing Jared would ever want. 

Cheap is not a word he ever applies to Jensen, even when the man returns every time Jared calls for him. It’s just a paycheck, Jared reminds himself. Their arrangement is nothing more than a business transaction.

Now his own name is breaking his thoughts, growing louder and louder until someone nudges his arm. He breaks from the unneeded contemplation to a pair of weathered blue eyes waiting for a response. 

“Jared, you okay?” Mr. Wilson asks, tense yet quiet. As if he’s avoiding drawing too much attention to the fact that Jared has completely zoned out. 

His initial response is buried in his throat. _Yes, I’m wonderful, I can’t wait to be done here and see Jensen_. After a short shake of his head, he checks around the table and nods. “Pardon me. Where were we?”

 

**

 

Back at the hotel, Jared stalls as he enters the suite. It’s his regular hotel, but the room is all different. Upgraded, really, with a large living room and dining space, fully stocked bar, and double doors opening to the bedroom. That’s where everything really differs. A large four-poster bed could be the centerpiece in any other hotel, dressed in the finest linens Jared has ever laid on. The real pièce de résistance is the six-seat jacuzzi in the corner of the room, floor-to-ceiling windows looking out on the City. 

The upgrade was an exciting luxury to ask for when booking this trip; now, Jared feels foolish as he stares at the empty tub and wonders what kind of reaction Jensen will have at the sight. Laughter? A tense smile? Maybe even the impulse to flee from whatever ridiculous evening Jared has put into motion. 

A full year of a paid affair shouldn’t warrant an opulent celebration. No matter how much Jared yearns for just that.

Jared sits on the edge of the bed and can’t help but glare at the jacuzzi. His mind berates him for the absurdity of the situation. What had seemed like a good idea sours now that he’s in the room alone. 

He stays there for longer than he’d like to admit. Long enough that he jumps when there’s a knock at the door. His heart kicks up loud enough it pounds in his ears as he stands and heads to the front of the suite. 

A quick look in the mirror over the desk, Jared runs his fingers through his hair, tucking pieces here and there until he looks a bit more put together than his mind is. Then he reluctantly opens the door to Jensen leaning against the wall with a small smile. 

“Good evening,” Jensen says smoothly. The exact opposite of what Jared is. “How are you?”

As Jared takes in Jensen’s smart, tailored suit and the warm pink of his cheeks, something settles inside. He can breathe without worry for the few seconds that they share a long look. 

Jensen holds his smile, though his eyes narrow just a bit. If Jared didn’t regularly daydream about those green eyes and the gentle wrinkles at the corners, he may not have noticed the subtle shift. 

Jared clears his throat and steps back into the room. “I’m good. How’re you?”

“Good. I’m good,” he replies easily. Entering the space, he takes it all in and lets out a low whistle. “Look who got lucky.”

 _I’m always lucky with you_ , Jared thinks. Instead, he chuckles lightly. “Yeah, just a little bit of ridiculous luxury.” His mouth runs off with an excuse about the place being overbooked while Jensen walks further into the suite then flashes him an impressed look. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it?” Jared surely feels that way himself. 

“This is incredible.”

“Incredibly bad?” Jared asks, hesitance more than obvious in his shaky voice.

“Incredible like … incredibly rich.” Jensen chuckles. “You already pay me enough and now you’re going balls to the wall for hotel rooms?”

“Well, I …” Jared swallows hard and fights against the words. “I just …”

Jensen turns from the open bedroom doors and takes a few steps towards Jared, holding his hands out. “Hey, there’s no judgement from me. Well … not too much judgement.” Then he smiles that easily, open, pink-lipped smile that always warms Jared down to the core. “I’ve been in all sorts of shit hole hotels. A few broom closets. Even alleys. Anything with room service is good for me.”

Jared shifts away, rubbing the back of his neck. He scratches at his hair line and feels himself pulling inward. Even in a suite this large, there’s nowhere to hide and he’s standing here raw and open, heart on a silver platter waiting to be taken while Jensen describes all the other places he does business.

Besides the fact that he wishes they’d met under other circumstances, he doesn’t like to acknowledge Jensen’s other clients. All the same, he enjoys when Jensen talks … about anything … and so Jared buries the angry fire flaming deep in his stomach for the sake of this one evening he gets once a month when he makes it to the East Coast and can hear Jensen’s deep voice growl around him. 

“So what do you wanna do?” Jensen asks, easy as pie. Like they’re just hanging out and not about to have sex with a transaction. 

Jared is still bristling with anxiety, so he shrugs and mumbles. “I don’t know. What do you wanna do?”

He smirks, lifts an eyebrow. “How much time you got?”

That’s not the real question on the table. Jared knows Jensen actually means how much _money_ does he have. What is willing to pay for? 

In Jared’s silence, Jensen shrugs off his jacket and walks further into the bedroom, talking as he goes. “This bedroom is pretty insane. Beautiful, sure, but also a little over the top, eh? This hot tub though? That’s some Grade A rich people shit right there. We gotta try that out. You up for that?” 

Jared watches as Jensen stands beside the jacuzzi and slowly unbuttons his suit shirt, all while staring right back at him. Jensen pulls his shirt out from his pants and then fully removes it so he’s standing there half dressed, slacks and belt low on his hips. 

It’s a tease, a slow seduction, as Jensen set his fingers at his belt. Leisurely says, “I don’t have a swim suit.” Jensen crookedly smiles. “I do have my birthday suit.”

The thoughts of Jensen completely naked and under Jared’s hands get him into gear. He marches to the dresser and retrieves the stack of hundreds that will unlock the rest of the night. 

Without a word, and easy as he pleases, Jensen swiftly counts the money then folds it into his pocket. A moment later, he’s got the water running to fill the hot tub, turning on the jets to rumble with a pleasant hum. 

“C’mere,” Jensen murmurs, motioning Jared closer. “Can’t go into the tub with your clothes on, now can you?”

Jared smiles a little, though his fingers curl into tight fists as Jensen helps him out of his shirt then unbuckles Jared’s belt and pushes his pants down over his hips. Jensen runs his palms over Jared’s shoulders, down his chest and around his ribs, pulling him in so they’re chest to chest. Bare and warm skin pressed together, and Jared finally jumps off the edge. Leaning down, he kisses Jensen hard, shocking them both with the quick move. When he pulls back, he catches Jensen’s dazed eyes trying to catch up to the moment. 

He sinks into the feelings he always finds when he’s with Jensen … warmth, impulsive, seductive, _happy_. 

Jensen seems to notice, pulling back with a grin. “You feeling better now?” At Jared’s odd look, Jensen wraps his arms around Jared’s waist and tugs him in close. “You seem a lot more tense than normal.”

“I’m sorry,” he says automatically then curses himself for apologizing.

“What’re you sorry for?”

“For being so tense?”

Jensen kisses the corner of his mouth and it immediately eases Jared. Just that little touch of intimacy. “What’s really going on?”

“I’m an idiot.” He sucks in a deep breath and holds, slowly releases it. “I got this room on purpose. It wasn’t an accident.”

The corner of Jensen’s mouth slinks up. “Trying to impress me?”

“Something like that,” he admits quietly. “It’s just stupid. I don’t know.”

Another soft kiss, this time to the other side of Jared’s lips. “What’s stupid?”

“I just thought … I don’t know.” Jared clears his throat before letting the words fly. “It’s been a year. And it’s silly, I know, but I just … I just really like being with you. I feel like myself when we’re here.”

“I’m glad to hear that,” Jensen whispers just before kissing him full on the lips, tenderly, unhurried. “And it’s not that silly. I know it’s been a year. I know my clients. And you are one of my favorites.”

Jared winces. “Can we not … not about the others.”

Nodding, Jensen agrees. “Absolutely. Whatever you want.”

As much as he appreciates Jensen being so understanding, willing to talk it out, Jared doesn’t want to waste the evening on his anxieties. He shoves down all that tension and lets a whole other set of feelings break free. The ones he has to hide every other day of his life. “What I really want is to get you in that tub.”

“I’m all yours,” Jensen murmurs before pulling him down into a fierce kiss. Tongue going deep and mouth opening wide. 

Jared is sure it’s a distraction, but he’s willing to run with it so he can have the evening he’s been planning for the last four weeks. 

They help each other out of the rest of their clothes, pants and socks and shoes piled all together, topped with underwear. Jensen steps into the jacuzzi first, yet waits for Jared to get settled against one of the seats and moves forward. 

“Is this what you wanted?” Jensen asks with a seductive grin. “To have me in the hot tub?”

Jared bites his lower lip and nods. “Yeah, exactly.”

Jensen straddles his legs, resting his arms over Jared’s shoulders. “Then you got me.”

Pulling Jensen closer, Jared relishes the feel of their skin pressed together. He runs his hands up Jensen’s back and kisses along his jaw and down his throat. Jensen hums and grinds down in Jared’s lap, moves his ass back into Jared’s hands when his fingers slink over the curve of his ass, nails digging into Jensen’s ass cheeks. 

He sucks along the column of Jensen’s throat as he rubs his fingers down Jensen’s crack, pushing down until he can touch his hole. Jensen moans and hitches his hips back and forth, silently begging Jared for his touch. Jared gives Jensen what he wants, while also granting himself everything he needs, pushing his middle finger inside and making Jensen writhe on his finger, now whispering directives to go faster, harder. 

“I’m all yours,” Jensen says to the shell of Jared’s ear.

Jared tucks his finger in tight then pulls Jensen impossibly closer. Holds them right there with the water splashing against their chests. The motion vibrates deep in Jared’s chest, too, and he can’t catch his breath long enough to talk. 

Jensen fills the silence with tiny nips across Jared’s jaw and down to his chin. “You wanna fuck me in here? Or maybe in the bed? Stretch me all out and fuck me into the mattress?”

“Yes. All of that,” Jared breaths out. “Every single bit.”

He smiles against Jared’s lips. Hums, “Then let’s go.”

Jared rises to stand, finger still firmly planted deep inside Jensen. Pulls Jensen up against his chest, carries him out of the tub, and then unceremoniously drops them on the bed, continuing to finger Jensen until the guy is begging for more. 

Jared wants more, so much more than he can voice. For now, he wants Jensen’s mouth on him, and wants to get his tongue on every square inch of Jensen’s body. He drags his palm up Jensen’s side then grunts out commands. “Move on your side. I want you to suck me while I do you.”

Jensen quickly gets into position and shifts forward, grabbing Jared’s cock and mouthing at the tip. Jared does the same, sucking him down to the base, nearly gagging on the thickness of his dick. There’s no finesse as Jared tongues up and around the shaft, licks away the taste of the bath water so all he has on his tongue is Jensen. 

Their grunts and wet kisses are the only sounds in the room as they feed on one another until they come. It’s a short break until Jared considers doing it all over again. 

 

** 

 

Jared wakes to the sun streaming through the curtains, leaving a hazy morning glow in the bedroom. He’s only half surprised that he’s alone in bed and the entire suite is dead quiet. 

Turning over, Jared curls around the blankets twisted in the middle of the bed. There is the barest of scents in the sheets and Jared ignores the slivers of shame as he breathes in deep to smell Jensen again. His fingers twist in the linens as he relives their evening together, another set of memories to hold onto. Until the next time.


End file.
